


Magnus & Alec

by kattahj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: Season 1 Malec, Dharma & Greg style. Because sometimes a new OTP reminds me of an old OTP. :-)





	Magnus & Alec




End file.
